herofandomcom-20200223-history
Whampire
Whampire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an extinct species known as a Vladat from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. The DNA sample was acquired in extraordinary circumstances when Zs'Skayr brought the Vladat DNA source and its ruler Lord Transyl back to life by using the immense magical power he stole from the Alpha Pune. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's Helvetica. Whampire wears black gloves with green fingers and sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. Whampire’s head is rather large and has green eyes. Whampire also has green flaps under his hands, resembling Jetray and a bat. Whampire wears the Omntrix symbol on his stomach. Power & Abilities Just like his Genetic donor and evil counterpart, Lord Transyl. Whampire possess hypnosis through his eyes giving him hypnotic eyes and he can also control other beings by spitting a bat-like creature or dart known as a Corrupturas at their foreheads. Whampire like all Vladats can absorb and feed off of the energy of living beings just by sucking on them. Whampire also has the ability to fly. Due to being a member of the same species as Lord Transyl, he is immune to the Vladats mind-control powers. Whimper can also unleash sonic screams in the event if he was surrounded by a large groups of enemies. Like actual Vampires and Bats, Whampire can hang himself upside down which according to him, does his best thinking. He also possesses enhanced strength being able to hold off a mob of aliens before being overrun by them. Whimper also possesses infra-red vision which gives him the ability see the internal structure and the energy of his victims. Whampire also has the ability to turn himself into a bat-like creature. Weaknesses Whampire, like all Vladats can be harmed by sunlight and cannot stay in that environment for a short amount of time. When the Omnitrix breaks apart, the Corrupturas break and his hold over his victims are broken. He cannot control other Vladats. Whamper must resist the urge to feed on the energy of living beings around him making him dangerous to civilians and allies alike. Whimper corrupturas cannot be latched on beings possessing a wet or slippery skin surface or are intangible. Cyborgs like Exo-skull are also immune to Whampire's hypnotic power and corrupturas. He cannot absorb the life energy of Ectonurites because they do not have life energy. Gallery Whampire_Corruptura.png|Whampire Spitting Corrupturas Sonic_Scream.png|Whampire using his Sonic Screams X-Ray_Vision.png|Whampire using X-Ray Vision Whampire_hypnosis.png|Whampire Using Hypnosis Whampire Flying.png|Whampire Flying Whampire_Bat-Like_Form.png|Whampire Bat Form Whampire_burned_up.png|Whampire burning due to exposure to the sun Navigation Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Vampires Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Hypnotists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Dreaded Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Related to Villain